


Not Enough

by hunters_retreat



Series: A Pretty Enough Story [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Shiro/Adam, Post-season 7, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Shiro walks in on a conversation he didn't expect about the notion of soulmates.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so first chapter of a new verse. This will be a slow build Shiro/Keith and I think it's gonna jump around in its own timeline a bit so hope you enjoy! :P There will probably some exploration of the Shiro/Adam relationship (for the good and bad) as well... just a warning.

Sometimes, Shiro thought it was all a lie; the notion of soulmates.  He knew plenty of people that were happy in a relationship without a soulmark.  He knew people who had a mark but had chosen to love other people anyway.  It made him wonder if, deep down, the notion was just a lie.  That no one knew the real reason for the marks so someone made up a pretty enough story that everyone had fallen for it.

When Shiro was 18, he got an intricate tattoo covering his back that went up his right shoulder and down his bicep to cover his own soulmark.  The tribal design did a good job of making the soulmark blend, but the color fade from red to black of the lion’s head stood out against the rest of the black tattoo.  No one questioned it though and when they saw it, no one thought it was a soulmark so the tattoo did what it was supposed to.

Which had really become a moot point when the Galra had cut his arm off because they’d taken the mark with it.  He didn’t talk about it to anyone.  No one knew anymore and no one cared.  Half of the Earth’s population had been wiped out with the Galra invasion and there was still a war to fight out there.   No one had time to worry about things like soulmates. 

At least, Shiro didn’t.  Which was why he was rather surprised to walk into the lounge of the Paladin’s rooms on the Atlas to find them sitting around the table discussing it.

“No, listen,” Pidge said forcefully.  “Just because people didn’t find them doesn’t mean anything.  The fact that we have found other specific in the galaxy just means their soulmate could be out there somewhere, instead of here on Earth.  They wouldn’t have ever had the chance to find one another.”

Pidge’s parents were soulmates and she had very strong feelings on the subject. 

“Nope.  I don’t believe in it,” Hunk said, shaking his head from beside Pidge. 

“Then how do you explain it?” Pidge asked.  “Why do people even get born with the marks if they don’t serve a purpose?”

“So you’re telling me that every person that isn’t born with a mark doesn’t have a soulmate?” Hunk asked.  “Because I think I do.  I think there is someone out there who will make me ridiculously happy and just because we don’t have matching marks doesn’t mean anything.”

“So maybe the people who have soulmarks just have an easier time finding their mates?” Lance offered up.  “It’s like an evolutionary dating game.  Jenga for dating!”

“Lance, that is the worst idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth,” Keith piped in.

“Oh yeah?  Well what do you think?  I don’t see you strolling along with a soulmate on your hip!”

“I haven’t found mine yet.”

The room went still as they all stared at Keith.  Lance broke the awkward silence.  “You have a soulmark?”

“So what?  It’s not like I have time to sit around worrying about it.  I’m a little busy, you know, saving the Universe.”

Lance looked like he’d been betrayed.  “How could you keep this from me, Buddy?  You’re my best bro.  How am I supposed to be a good wingman if I don’t know what to look for?  Let me see it!”

“No,” Keith was adamant. 

“You know, maybe you haven’t found your soulmate because they’re alien,” Pidge said.

“But wait, Keith _is_ an alien,” Hunk reminded them.  “So does that mean his soulmate is an alien too?  Or does he just get one because he’s human?”

“Are you saying non-humans don’t deserve soulmates, Hunk?” Allura asked with her arms crossed over her chest.  Shiro was surprised she’d stayed silent that long. 

“Aliens can have soulmates,” Keith chimed in unexpectedly again.  “My Mom and Dad were soulmates.  Don’t ask her about it though.  Apparently the Galra have pretty extreme relationships with their soulmates.”

“Really?” Allura seemed interested and this was where Shiro was ready to step out.  He took a few steps towards his quarters and that seemed to clue them all in on his presence.

“Shiro!”

He smiled and gave a small wave.

“What do you think, Shiro?” Lance asked.

“I think I’m going to bed.  I have an early meeting in the morning.  Good night.”

The door to his quarters closed behind him but he could hear a loud, “Ouch!  Keith, what was that for!”

He listened carefully and he could still hear the conversation if he pressed against the door to listen.

“Don’t be an ass, Lance!”

“What?”

“Shiro’s soulmate died.”

“What?”

“His name was Adam.  He was a fighter pilot and he died in the first wave of the Galra attacks.”

Shiro stepped away from the door before he could hear anymore. 

He knew most people believed it.  Adam never minded if people mistook them for soulmates and even played it up a little.  Shiro just loved him.  He didn’t care if they were or not, so he let Adam say whatever he wanted.

He didn’t realize Keith, who knew him so well, didn’t know the truth though.      

Shiro stripped out of his uniform and didn’t bother with any other clothes.  He fell into his bed and turned off the lights.  He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his ex and the pale skin of his bicep that had never matched Shiro’s.

He tried not to think that Adam hadn’t been born with a soulmark because fate knew he would die before they ever met.  That maybe, the lack of soulmarks in the last few generations, was because they all died before they could find each other.

Shiro turned over and punched his pillow and tried to get it to feel right.  He refused to feel guilty for the hole inside of him, that Adam could never fill. That was about Shiro’s drive and his need to do everything he could in what time he had.  That had nothing to do with his mark.  What did it matter anyway?  It was all a lie; the notion of soulmates.  People lived and died without them.  They loved without them.  And Shiro had loved Adam with his whole heart.

Even if it hadn’t been enough. 

 

 

 


End file.
